marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange Vol 4 6
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Chris Bachalo | CoverArtist2 = Tim Townsend | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The Last Days of Magic: Chapter One | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Inker1_1 = Tim Townsend | Inker1_2 = Al Vey | Inker1_3 = Mark Irwin | Inker1_4 = John Livesay | Inker1_5 = Wayne Faucher | Inker1_6 = Victor Olazaba | Inker1_7 = Jaime Mendoza | Colourist1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Colourist1_2 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Charles Beacham | Synopsis1 = Picking up where the last issue left off, Doctor Strange is fighting the Imperator and his Empirikul in front of the Sanctum Sanctorum. The Imperator and Strange exchange blows and energy attacks, but none of Doctor Strange's magic seems to be able to stop the Imperator. All around the world, every other magician is fighting hordes of Eyebots and Witchfinder Wolves that make up the Empirikul as well. Eventually, Strange decides the last thing he has left to do is summon all of the remaining magic out of the Earth into one form to destroy the Imperator. He powers himself up into a huge mystical form with all of the Earth's remaining magic, and punches the Imperator until the magic is all used up. Unfortunately, this is still not enough to stop the villain, and Doctor Strange is left lying on the ground, ash all around, and with no magic left in the world. The Imperator tears Strange's Cloak of Levitation and commands his Eyebots to burn all of the defeated magicians of the Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Eyebots ** ** Empirikul's octopus machines ** Witchfinder Wolves Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ) * ) * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ****** ****** ****** Upper West Side ***** ***** *** **** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** ** ** *** *** **** ***** **** ***** ** ** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * Monako's Magic Wand * * and | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Mike Deodato | Penciler2_2 = Jorge Fornes | Penciler2_3 = Kev Walker | Penciler2_4 = Kevin Nowlan | Inker2_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker2_2 = Jorge Fornes | Inker2_3 = Kev Walker | Inker2_4 = Kevin Nowlan | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Colourist2_2 = Kevin Nowlan | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Charles Beacham | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mistress Miraculous (a magician) * Mr. Feedle * Mrs. Feedle * George * Unnamed professor * Unnamed girl Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed aborigines * Beetle riders * Ant samurai * George's grandmother * Mantis King * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Unidentified tropical island ** *** **** ***** Peoria Park District ** *** ** ** ** *** **** * Items: * George's grandmother's amulet * Unnamed girl's stuffed toys ** Mr. Sunny ** Lady Butters ** Snoozy ** Bipples ** Captain Kazoo | Solicit = “THE LAST DAYS OF MAGIC” STARTS NOW! The Emperikul have arrived, leaving universes purged of magic in their wake. Their next target? The Marvel Universe. And with Doctor Strange weakened beyond measure? We don’t have a chance! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}